I Don't Know
by shiroi-yume
Summary: These feelings inside me........i do not know what they are.............


I Don't Know...........  
  
Disclaimers : I do not own Slam Dunk or any of it's characters, I repeat I do not  
own SD or any of it's characters.....so don't sue me.........SD and  
all the cute, cute guys belong to Inoue Takehiko.......  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There are feelings that surge inside me when I'm sitting on the sofa, beside the phone, waiting for his call. I don't know what make me so sure he would call, I just knew. These feelings of anxiety, nervousness and glee combined at the same time, creates an emotion that I cannot decipher. I don't know why I am feeling all kinds of emotion when all I'm doing is just waiting for a call from a friend.  
  
RING!!RING!!  
  
The phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello? Sendoh Akira speaking." I guess it was he but I decided to ask nonetheless. "Who's that on the line?" "It's me, Sendoh." I don't know why but my heart stopped beating for a second at the sound of his soft..no, make it very soft voice of his. There was a moment of silence until he broke it by saying, "One-on-one?" "S-sure. Why not?" I said stammering. 'Why on earth am I stammering?' The great, cool, suave and ladies heartthrob never stammers. Again, I don't know why. "Usual place, half an hour." He said and hung up. I hung up too and got ready for our one-on-one session.  
  
25 minutes later,  
I decided to be earlier than the time we agreed on but I already heard the thumping of a ball in the place we were supposed to meet. I saw him, and was enthralled by his mere appearance. I stared at him. His pale skin, his clear blue eyes, his......wait, were the foxy-like eyes focused on me just now? I then realized that he was looking at me...or more like glaring at me. I plastered a smile on my face, went up to him and said, "Hey, you're early." The response I got, "Hn."  
  
He passed the ball to me and I started dribbling it around. "First to 21," he muttered. We played an intense game after 2 hours; we finally stopped with a score of 21-20 in my favour. "You won." he said without any emotions lacing his voice. "I'll beat you next time, Sendoh." He sounded like he spat out my name in disgust and annoyance. I was hurt, deeply. I felt as if my heart had been shattered into a million pieces. His words may sound normal to others, but to me, it was as if he took a dagger and stabs it repeatedly into my heart. Why I am feeling all these emotions, I don't know. I may be Ryonan's ace player, I may be a flying colours student, I may be every teachers best student, any ladies heartthrob but I admit I'm a fool when it comes to matters concerning the heart. And then, I saw him taking his duffel bag and ready to go. He left without a word. He didn't even say a single bye to me, but I did. I uttered a soft 'bye' which I doubt he heard. I don't know why, again, but when I saw him slowly walking away from me, I felt my heart wrenched. I felt as if a part of me was pulled away from me.  
  
So, I sat there, sorting out my feelings. It started to rain cats and dogs but I can't feel it. All I can see is just he, he and he. It all came crashing down to me. The day I met him at the practice game in his school, the day he vowed to defeat me, the way his face managed to invade my every thoughts 24/7, how I often wish that he would miss me like how I miss him, how his face is the first thing I remember every morning upon waking up, how his face is the last thing I recall before my head hits the pillow and go off to slumber with him again occupying my dreams. I do not know why, but I dreamt of him in my arms and his soft, cherry red lips on my own. How I often wondered what his lips taste like. I could not make an assumption for all these feelings but according to Koshino, my best friend aka teammate, said that it is because I'm in love. So, I thought of how he would react if I told him how I feel. Would he hug me and kiss me like there is no tomorrow, or will he give me that impassive look on his face and just glared at me and call me a 'do'aho'. Then, our friendship would be jeopardised and I would never ever get to see him again. NO!!!!!!!! My brain screamed at me just at that mere thought. A harsh wind blew, as if to punish me for thinking of such thoughts and made me shiver from head to toe. Despite my shivering, I don't feel the rain anymore but I could still hear the water splashing on the floor. I looked up to see an umbrella hovering over me, shielding me from the rain. And the owner of the umbrella is none other than the man I just thought of and is still thinking about. I looked at his face, expecting to find a concern look but all I saw was a face devoid of any emotions.  
  
"Do you intend on getting pneumonia?" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
I stared at him blankly.  
  
"Sendoh?" he called.  
  
Again, I stared at him blankly. I could not utter a single thing. My mind refuses to work. Just the thought of him coming all the way in this heavy rain just to see if I'm home rendered me speechless.  
  
"Fine. Stay that way. I wouldn't care less even if you died." He said and started to walk off. My hand shot out immediately and grip his wrist tightly.  
  
"Let go of me!" he shouted.  
  
I just gave him a blank look but I said nothing.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly.  
  
Cobalt blue eyes penetrate deeply into my own. His eyes held no emotions except for irritation and annoyance at me. I was heartbroken. I stared at him straight in the eye again. For a brief second, I thought I saw a flash of pain, love, fear an anxiety all mixed up together. But as fast as it came, it was off. I decided not to mask my desire for him any longer. I released my grip on his wrist and embraced him tightly. I then let go just enough to look at his face that held a slight look of confusion. We stayed like that for a while, and then I close the gap between us. His lips were soft and tender, and it taste like........like...... I could not find the right word to describe it. It was pure bliss for me. He struggled in my hold at first, trying to push me away by pounding his fist on my chest. It just made me embraced him tighter, so he stopped struggling when he knew it was of no use. He then gave in to the kiss, making my heart leapt in joy.  
  
After a few minutes of a lip-locking session, I pulled away for the lack of oxygen. When I was catching my breath, he asked me.  
  
"What was that for?" his husky voice sent chills running down my spine.  
  
"This is what I feel for you. I love you." I said.  
  
I realised that I don't feel awkward or weird saying those three words. Now, all I need to do is just wait for his answer. I hold him tightly, afraid that he would run away from me. A flash of shock crosses his face but in a fleet second, it was replaced with his usual cold demeanour. The look on his face made me want to pull back those words and act as if nothing had happened and that kiss was accidental.  
  
But then, he broke into a small smile. I grinned back goofily. I feel like I'm the happiest man alive. I leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. We stared at each other in silence until he said,  
  
"I love you too, Akira."  
  
Those words were all I need to hear to erase all the doubts I have in my mind earlier. All my questions were answered with those five mere words that my lover uttered. 'Do any of you know who my angel is?'  
  
He is the super rookie aka ace of Shohoku, Ice Prince of Kanagawa and my lover............... Rukawa Kaede.  
  
Arigato, minna-san, for reading this fic! This is my first attempt at SD fics and the SenRu coupling... I hope u guys would press that lil' blue button down there and review this fic!! ARIGATO!!! By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKIRA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
